A Killer Like No Other
by juneebugg13
Summary: Miami Metro PD has a new serial killer on thier hands. One like they've never seen before, will they be able to catch him? Or will Dexter get him first? In Dexter's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit Dex, we have _another _one of these kind if kills on our hand!" Debra practically yelled across the room.

"What do you mean Deb?" I replied.

"What the hell do you think I mean dumbass? I'm talking about the last three cases that have been brought into to the station."

"Hmmm.. Care to elaborate Deb?"

"Jesus Christ Dex, all the bodies drained of almost all blood? Two holes in their neck? Its like some sick psycho is trying to be a vampire? Freaky stuff out there bro."

"Oh, that case"

"What other cases has there been?"

"True…" People like me have some weird methods of killing lately. It's original and all, but I think its easier to stick to the way I do it- a quick injection of a syringe, slice and dice, and into the water they go, never to be seen again. I thought to myself as I listened to Deb go on about how there has been too many vampire movies and shows and books around now.

"… I mean what's so good about twilight? Its freaking stupid of you ask- Dexter? Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh yeah, you hate twilight." I guess she noticed my mind was somewhere else, usually she's too busy going on and on about whatever she's talking about to notice I stop listening about three words into her rant.

"Dex, LaGuerta just paged me. We have to get to the station. Were going to the crime scene, you'll never guess where they found this body." Deb seemed pretty excited, and for Deb to get excited it had to be good.

This got my curiosity flowing… "Where Deb?"

"In a dumpster!" Now I'm confused, why was Deb excited over a dumpster? That's probably the most un-unique place to put a body.

"Uh, okay... What's so interesting about that?"

"It was our dumpster, freaking Miami Metro PD dumpster."

"Seriously?" This guy may be weird, but he has to be good. Getting a body in a police department dumpster. Even I don't know if I could do that.

"I know brother!" Deb said with a huge grin. "How insane is that?"

"Really ins-"

"Shit!" Deb exclaimed, cutting me off. "What are we still doing in this stupid apartment of yours? We need to go!" She said as she pulled me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Deb and I approached the station, it looked more hectic than when we discovered who the Ice Truck Killer was- which just so happened to be my brother, and Deb's boyfriend.

"Wow, looks like the whole department is outside! We gotta get in that action!" I don't think I've seen Deb this excited in a while. Ever since she found out her boy friend was a serial killer she hasn't been as interested in all this. I guess she's ready to get back in the game. I'm glad she's back to her old self. Its about time.

"Alright, you can get out here, I'll go park the car."

"Sweet! Thanks Dex, see ya up there!" She yelled as she practically sprinted towards the crowd of workers gathered around the crime scene.

Since everybody who works here probably came today, it took me a few minutes to find a parking space. By the time I got up to everyone, lot of people had left to go to lunch- so it was easy to get up to the crime scene.

"Dexter!" Lieutenant LaGuerta yelled as she ran up to me. "Do you have your camera?"

"Don't I always?" I asked her smiling.

She gave a little smile back. "Of course you do. Get up there and start doing your thing then."

So I took out my camera and started to walk up. As I got closer I could see the body. It was a male, early twenties, just like the last three. He was laying in the dumpster, with one arm hanging out. His eyes were closed and his head was bent so I could easily see his neck. On it, right above the jugular vein, was two holes. They were bigger than the hole my syringe makes, but smaller than a bullet hole. There was a trail of blood running down from the holes. But other than that, there was no blood. I was fascinated. If the killer hit the jugular to kill him, there would be much more blood than this. And if they cleaned it up, it would've taken time. I don't see how they could have done this with out getting caught. Especially because it's at a police station.

"What the hell could have killed this guy?" Detective Angel Batista asked me.

"Well from the size of the holes, it looks like it could be a screw driver or a tool similar to that." I told him.

"Maybe it was Edward Cullen." Vince Masuka said as he did his distinct Masuka laugh. Everyone just looked at him and rolled their eyes. We're all used to Masuka making stupid remarks. I'm surprised that he didn't say something perverted. That's the kind of things he usually says. But saying something about Edward Cullen was just as stupid.

"Get it? Cause Edward Cullen is a vamp-" Masuka started to say until Batista interrupted him.

"Yes Vince, we understand. Now why don't you tell Dexter what you've found so far?" Batista said to Masuka.

"Oh, right. So Dexter, as you can see, there are two holes in his neck. The dimension for them are about 1.25 inches, and deep enough to hit the jugular vein. I'm guessing he bleed to death. I just don't know what they could have used to kill him. Any ideas Dex?" Masuka asked me.

"Well, I told Angel that it could possibly be a screw driver, or tool of some sort. But after I take some pictures and look at the holes better, we'll be able to get a better idea." I told Vince as I walked towards the body to take pictures.

As I got to the body I took pictures of the holes, making sure my camera was zoomed in. Then I took pictures of the rest of the body and the dumpster and the surrounding area. Just as I was finishing up Lieutenant LaGuerta started speaking to all of us.

"I want everyone in room 25 for a meeting. We need to discuss this, since we know have a serial killer on our hands." She told us. So I packed up my camera and headed towards Deb to go to the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into the room, there was a big projection screen on the wall. LaGuerta was standing in front of it talking to Angel. As everyone was filing in, me and Deb took a seat in the front row. As soon as everyone was in the room, LaGuerta got our attention.

"Everybody, can I have your attention? Thank you." LaGuerta announced. "As you all know by now, this morning, we found a body. At our own building. I don't know how this happened. But there needs to be some changes in the security staff." As she said this Russell, the head of security, looked down in shame. "The body we found was in our dumpster. It was drained of most of its blood, and had two holes on its neck. This is the fourth body that's been found like this. We are now ruling this case as a serial killer." When she said this the crowd of workers started whispering. "Hey, listen. We need to find this son of a bitch before someone else turns up dead. So let me read off the names of who I'm putting on this case. Detective Angel Batista, Detective Debra Morgan, myself, and Vince Masuka and Dexter Morgan will be on forensics. We may need a few more people on this case later, but for now this it is." She said as everyone but the five of us filed out of the room. "That's a-" LaGuerta started to say before Vince interrupted her.

"Maria!" Vince exclaimed

"Vince, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lieutenant LaGuerta." Maria LaGuerta asked him.

"Right, sorry. But I have news!" Vince exclaimed.

"Please Vince, do share with us then." LaGuerta said back.

"Alright. So as you know, there was two holes in the victims neck, right above his jugular vein. The dimension of the holes are 1.25 in. and they are just deep enough to hit the jugular, which made him bleed to death." Masuka stated.

"Thank you Vince." LaGuerta said over her shoulder as she was receiving a folder from another cop. "I have just gotten report on who this guy was. His name was Mark Lanter. He was 24 years old and was an architect. Batista, I want you to compare his background with the other three victims backgrounds to see if there is anything in common. Detective Morgan, I want you to go over security videos" LaGuerta started to say before Deb cut her off.

"Shit. I freaking hate looking at those dumb videos! I had to do that for hours before!" Deb complained.

"Sorry Morgan, but that's what your doing." Maria said as Deb looked down, I knew she was pissed. "And Masuka, I want you to go out to the crime scene and search the dumpster and the area around it again for any other evidence. Dexter, I need you to start on the blood report, and figure out the murder weapon." LaGuerta instructed.

"Okay." Everyone said back to her, and filed out of the room to start doing their job.


End file.
